


On a Mission For Love

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: A Blues Brothers-esque twist to "Talismán Mágico", since Natalio wasn't there to help everyone make amends,Topa was unable to make the crew stay and everyone parted ways.Will someone be able to bring the crew back together?





	1. Prologue (Natalio)

Natalio breathed in deeply,closed his eyes and sat back against a white wall,smiling contentedly to himself,it took him many days but he finally finished answering all his 1975 emails,he was surprised at the amount of love he gets from these children and their parents,he had been unable to appreciate that up to this point.

The man with wild,brown hair stood up slowly,leaving his laptop behind and stretching,his bones making cracking noises all around,he could hear it too clearly.

This place was too silent,the monorail is never this quiet and....unmoving,Natalio looked by the window.

The monorail is not moving.

Natalio ran past the other cars until he could reach the Control Cabin,not a single soul in sight.

No Melody,no Rulos,no Doris,no Lila,no....Captain.

Granted,Arnoldo and Francis could still be here,Natalio gave a quick check at the Dining Car and the Kitchen,it looked like a wild animal had gone through it but otherwise evacuated.

The tall repairman bit his lip,he was starting to get worried.

Is this a dream?

Is it a coincidence that everyone disappears right after he gets his memory back?

Thanks to Captain Topa who wished for him to get his memory back and never lose it again.Natalio sat at one of the chairs at the dining car and ran an anxious hand through messy,tall hair.

First,he has to take a shower,eat something,look for Topa or whoever he finds first and figure out what's going on.

Because Natalio just never felt this awake in his entire life,this is no dream.


	2. It started when we were younger and you were mine (Topa & Natalio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalio finds Topa,they reminisce their past and start looking for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Alicia Keys and Usher's My Boo,I hated this song my whole childhood, this and She Will Be Loved.  
> Oh.... times change.

Showered,refreshed,satisfied with the remaining snacks from Arnoldo's kitchen,there was ONE place Natalio hadn't gone through yet,La Nave.

Natalio knows how to drive both,the Nave and the monorail but he figures he can go faster from place to place looking for the others if he goes flying.

The closer he got to it,more prominent were becoming the faint sounds coming from the place.

The double doors opened once Natalio got close enough and he gasps,stepping back involuntaringly.

A Documentary about Space playing on a red laptop,discarded pizza boxes,tubs of ice cream, plates,cups,silverware,pillows,blankets thrown around a....sleeping? passed out? Captain Topa in his blue pajamas.

He did not look well,Natalio ran to him and kneeled down,putting the nearest pillow under his Captain's head,passing a hand delicately over the older's forehead to check if he was sick or just sleeping after all,Topa groaned and moved slowly,leaning into Natalio's touch.

"Topa? Captain Topa? Are you okay?" Natalio tried,taking the man's blue hat off,it looked cute on him but Natalio liked his short rulos better.

".....Natalio? Is that you? What are you still doing here? You were supposed to be gone just like....Just like everyone else-"

Topa started rambling somewhat slurred and slow,trying to sit up and losing his balance every time.

"Captain,these are too many questions,you look sick and paler than me that time I was a ghost,you need to stay down." Natalio steadied the brunet man back on his place on the floor,above his pillows and under his blankets,Topa had no choice but oblige,he felt so tired and heavy.

"I've seen Francis make tea plenty of times.I'll make some for you,wait here." Natalio said eagerly,articulating with his hands all over the place,standing up and skipping to the kitchen.

He had....many things to catch up with Topa,so many things he wanted to say but it seems like everyone leaving so suddenly definitely took it's tool on his Captain,his health and well-being comes first.

Topa looked out for Natalio and kept him around all these years even with the knowledge that the taller man could possibly never remember him again.

Natalio owes Topa so much,they owe each other their lives.

"Natalio? Natalio!" Topa tried to yell back at the retreating figure,Natalio was long gone.

* * *

"Cheers to the worst Captain on the Planet,the Universe and beyond!" the brunet singer exclaimed.

Topa lifted his glass of tea,nudging Natalio's shoulder,laughing pathetically to himself once Natalio refused to meet his gesture.

"Well...you are still too much of a people pleaser,tries too hard to keep everyone happy when we all know that's impossible,forgets your responsibilities for trivial things very often but you're not the worst,not really." Natalio patted the older's shoulder and smiled at him sympathetically.

Topa took a little longer to process what Natalio had just said,grinning to himself when he did,he inhaled deeply and looked over at the younger man beside him with warm,too trusting brown eyes.

"Natalio,why are you still here?" 

"I work here." the handyman said without missing a beat and grinning toothily,Topa laughed and it was music to Natalio's ears.

"Besides,you might have OD'ed on all this junkfood if I wasn't here,what about that?" 

Topa shook his head slowly,mostly to clear his foggy thoughts than anything else.

"I....thank you,Natalio,but I'm okay...I'll be okay,really,just realized I'm a disaster whose by trying too hard to please everyone I drove everyone away but it's okay.You...can go now.Visit Classenclown or start that Band you always wanted." Natalio didn't move,gaze fixed on this sorry excuse of a Captain who once upon a time was the love of his life.

Who is Natalio trying to fool,he still is and always will be,even...even- Natalio choked up a sob,instantly worrying Topa beside him,who lost his miserable train of thought immediately.

"The Band _we_ always wanted,Captain."

"Natalio?" Topa asked confused once the taller man stood up,fierce,determined expression adorning his features.

"Look at me,I remember _everything,_ we dated on and off since we were tweens until College,the best years of my life were beside you.You felt like we were falling out so you had the idea of going exploring under the sea together,hunting for a Family Treasure,a golden necklace that used to belong to your great great great great grandma." Natalio started blurting out with no intention of stopping,he remembers it all vividly.

They're 38 and 39,this was almost 20 years ago.Just thinking about all the things they could have built together as a couple as a family all these years just frustrates Natalio to no end.

"Natalio,I'm so-"

"Captain,please don't think for a second that I'm blaming you,wait here."

"Natalio!" Topa couldn't help but exclaim,exasperated,standing up suddenly,feeling dizzy,his head starting to hurt,he leaned against the wall,he could hear inside his head,Natalio's fast,eager footsteps already approaching back.

"Look." Topa rubbed his temples and opened his eyes wide upon being face to face with the golden object Natalio had brought him.

"Natalio....is this-" Natalio bobbed his head excitedly,smiling bright,motioning his Captain to take the necklace from his hands,Topa did so,examining it closely.

"I thought...after everything,we have never found it.Natalio,this is amazing!"

Natalio shrugged sheepshily,Topa hugged the taller man tight,bursting into tears,Natalio hugged him back eagerly.

"Turns out...I had it all these years,I just forgot." the younger man with wild hair said helplessly.

Topa pulled away slowly,Natalio motioned him to turn around so he could put the jewelry around his neck.

Topa turned back and Natalio whistled,making a show of checking the shorter man out.

"You could ditch the pajamas and the disheveled 'No-Shower-For-Days look like I did,otherwise you look great,gold really does make your big,doe eyes stand out." Topa blushed helplessly,running a hand over the necklace lovingly,how can you miss a man that has been here all along?

"You- ...You're right,Natalio,I'm looking as much of a mess as I'm feeling right now,excuse me..." the Captain started to turn back,heading out of the ship,Natalio bit his lip,suddenly nervous,it still didn't look like Topa was about to do any effort to look for the others,the children needed them,they need the Junior Express back together as the traumatized family that they are.

"Captain."

"¿Sí,Natalio?"

"We gotta find the others." Topa sighed tiredly,este Natalio.

"Natalio,they don't want to be here,you remember everything now,right? Me walking over eggshells around everyone? This crew was drifting apart already,I'm not a good leader,I'm a terrible Captain,it would be over sooner or later." Topa tried to explain patiently.

Natalio took a drawing out of the pocket of his flannel shirt,it's old and worn down,it's been there for many years,the taller musician handed it to Topa,who looked it over.

A drawing he had done when he was six,a colorful monorail that looked exactly like the Junior Express.

"It was our dream,start a Band,travel around the world in a huge monorail,singing about love,caring,sharing to other children,because of the ones that were mean to you....Topa,I....met you for the first time so many times for the past 20 years and looking back,you want to know what I find most impressive about it all?"

"What...is it?" Topa looked up,teary-eyed from the drawing,a sob trying to escape from his throat.

"Every time I met you,every time I was introduced to you,every single time...every single time I fell in love with you over and over again." Natalio took one of Topa's hands in his,squeezing it desperately.

"Natalio-"

"We _have_  to do this,Captain.For us,for the children,you're capable,you're stronger than you think you are."

Natalio looked down at Topa with sincere,loving,teary eyes,the Captain nodded,the littlest bit of determination and confidence building up.

"Okay,I'll do it for the children....and for us.It's not guaranteed it's gonna work though."

Natalio still jumped and cheered anyway,fists in the air and all,Topa stood in place,grinning happily beyond himself.

"What are you still doing here? I was serious about that shower."


	3. The Disaster Bisexual/The Crazy Puppet Lady (Topa & Lila)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Disaster Couple go on the search for Lila,it brings them back to their old high school,where Natalio decides to make an important proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey,I'm living for Disaster Bi Topa who wishes he could have both and has a whoooole lotta none.

"Argh! She won't answer me! It won't even ring once!"

Natalio walked casually into the Rest car to find a very frustrated Topa pacing the room back and forth,cellphone to his ear.

"Oh,it must be because her phone's programmed to not take your calls or messages,she did that 5 years and 7 months ago when you wouldn't stop calling her at 3 in the morning,drunk out of your mind on eggnog." Natalio said in a matter-of-fact tone,he kept on walking to his usual desk,two red-colored plastic rings made on a 3D printer hidden in his shirt pocket.

He kept brushing his fingers over them absentmindedly.

Topa looked at Natalio's back with comical wide eyes and gaped mouth.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT,YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!"

"Well,Captain,I walk in my sleep,you talk in your sleep plagued by nightmares way more frequently than I would have liked.I just never stopped paying attention to you." Natalio said,looking ahead,pretending to fix a perfectly good trumpet,Topa sighed,resignated.

"Natalio,would you help me get Lila back,please?"

"Oooh,that's a familiar conversation! Fascinating!" Natalio turned around on his chair to face Topa,brushing his hands together,grinning wickedly.

"I'm serious,Natalio...you're the one who convinced me to do this in the first place." Topa slouched back on the red couch and huffed,pouting,crossing his arms,Natalio stood up and sat beside him,pondering to himself.

Topa still looked beautiful even when he's acting like a petulant 5-year-old,Natalio can't get over it.

Is it too soon? No....

You definitely can't call over 30 years of History together too soon,so what was holding Natalio back?

"Would you fetch your phone and call Lila? I'm sure she didn't blacklist you,yet." Topa very much pleaded him and the other's hand went involuntaringly to his pants pocket to get his phone.

Their problem isn't that it's too soon,it might just be too late.

The phone rang once,a male voice answered cheerily on the other line.

"Heeeey,Max! It's been a while,man,how are you doing? How is Pato doing? Did you know Topa still has your Super Rayo doll?!"

"ACTION FIGURE!" both Topa and Max said in unison,Topa practically glued his ear to Natalio's phone to listen in,Max seemed very confused to hear Natalio engaging so lucidly in conversation.

"Oh? How come I remember your names at all? Well,there was this Talismán that granted people's wishes,the Captain used it to get my memory back,it kinda backfired a little,but we're working on it." Natalio shrugged,smiling wildly,restlessly looking around.

Topa heard clearly,Max gushing and awing them on the other side,Lila's baby brother always rooted for them to stay or get back together,it would drive Lila insane.

Maximiliano didn't do it just to spite her,he really just always thought Natalio and Topa were better for each other,they've always had this balance,what one was lacking the other had in double.

"So,where's our lovely Conductor,we kinda need her back." said Natalio after both he and Topa blushed madly and looked awkwardly at each other over Max's cheers.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Dude...I think you should consider a new one." said Max,hesitantly.

"No,we need Lila back!" blurted out Topa instantly.

Natalio stared at the shorter man,yep,it's too late.

"I mean,I mean- the children-" Topa started to stammer,Natalio made a cheap excuse to hang up,he already had Lila's location,it was all they needed.

Natalio didn't realize how having a memory again can be so draining.

"Don't bother,Captain.I know everything that happens at this Monorail,good and bad,pleasant or unpleasant.You found this Talismán too late,we know Miss-...Lila is back home with Max,so....lets just get her,she'll come back for you." Natalio stood up in a sudden bad mood,would Classenclown consider start a Band with him?

"Natalio....."

* * *

"Natalio,please,be reasonable,you know nothing happens between Lila and I for years now." Topa reasoned,Natalio smirked.

"Only because she doesn't want to,turns out she has standards,her puppets and plants keep her better company than you do." Natalio said casually,walking ahead at the grassy field he had been the ref of many soccer games before,Topa failing miserably to keep up.

Lila had come back home,to the small town the three of them used to live in,Max's phone says he's here at the old Buildings where they spent most of their Middle and High School years.

"Natalio,that's needlessly mean,it's not even constructive criticism." Topa said,pretty much jogging to keep up with the taller man and his unfairly long legs.

"Oh,I'm sorry,Captain.Be a plant then,try to remember to tell her first the decisions you make at the Monorail instead of me,then she might consider taking you back." Natalio stopped in his tracks,waiting for Topa to catch his breath,the repairman spotted the entrance to the Auditorium,a handsome,tall,slender man in his mid-thirties with bright red hair and light blue eyes looked genuinely surprised to see them.

"Natalio,I don't want her back,not that way,especially when I already got you right here." Topa looked up,pulling at Natalio's suspenders,the man with wild,brown hair dared to look back into Topa's eyes,it didn't look like he was acting,damn it,Natalio was really betting on that.

Perhaps Topa does love them both equally,there are plenty of people like that out there.

Doesn't stop Natalio's heart from being filled with reluctant jealousy and unwelcomed doubts.

Natalio didn't want to feel this way,he really didn't,he swore to himself to never judge anyone's preferences because of the history with his Uncle Santiago.

Oh,Topa has yet to know about that.

No one can help the way they feel and Natalio should know that better than anyone.

And they wasted so much time already,Natalio got in one knee,taking a plastic ring off his shirt pocket.

"Natalio,what-"

"Captain,I still love you so much,I want to finally get to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you,officially,all I need to know is if you still feel the same at all." Natalio looked up at the brunet singer with wet eyes.

Topa looked on the verge of tears himself,barely holding up,this is happening!!!!

"I do,Natalio!!!!! I do! I do! I do! I....still love you too,more than anything." the younger musician gladly slipped the symbolic ring on Topa's finger,he took out the other ring and let the shorter man do the same.

Topa cried,brimming with uncontrollable happiness,once Natalio stood up,the songwriter jumped into him,holding onto the back of the younger's neck and kissing him passionately in the middle of the soccer field.

"Oh my gosh!!!! This is so sweet!!!! I can't believe Natalio got his memory back and you guys are finally gonna get married!!! I gotta tell Pato!!! I'm calling dibs on Topa's Best Man!!!"

Max was jumping giddily on his spot inches away from the pair who looked very flustered and unamused right about now.

Max and Pato have been married for years,she travels the world racing but always comes home to him.

Also,the Rulos and Francis would be their Best Men,there is no question,Topa tried to recompose himself.

"Max... you can tell Pato and all but would you keep this on the low for awhile? Believe me,I'd love for the entire world to know,but...." Topa trailed off looking up at Natalio who held onto him sideways in support,squeezing his shoulder.

"It could cost our jobs." Natalio finished the sentence,not too thrilled about this either.

"That's a shame,guys....Just imagine how awesome and groundbreaking that would be?! Captain Topa from Junior Express is _gay_ AND his husband is Natalio????!!!! I would be thrilled if I was a Kid!" 

"Actually,I'm-" Topa tried.

"Same way as you are now?" Natalio quipped at Max.

"Guess so,at least you can legit get married,even if it'll be hidden."

"Max...where's Lila?" asked Topa finally,sighing to himself,this was too much to think about right now,he had many other worries.

"Where's Super Rayo?" Topa rolled his eyes and went to open his small backpack.

"Seriously? You're trading your sister for a toy? That's kinda shady,if you ask me." Natalio noted.

"Natalio!" Topa chuckled,giving the....action figure to Maximiliano.

They were heading for the auditorium when-

"Captain Topa!" Max called out,both older men turned back to him curiously.

"Are you sure......you don't know anyone else who can do this job,I mean I just-" Lila's brother ran a hand by the back of his neck and over his straight,red hair,exhaling deeply.

"I haven't seen her in a long while,I kinda really missed her,she was always so busy with work to come back here,I- it's been nice." Max said sadly,dipping his head,Topa bit his lip.

"Look,Max,we'll see her,how she's doing,what she's doing,if she's happy here-" Natalio started reassuring the man,his hand instinctively on the younger's shoulder,Max flinched away.

"She is! She's happy here!"

"Max-" started Topa.

"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry,Natalio,I'm sorry,Captain Topa.You guys are newly engaged,can't wait to tell her and here I am on your way,sorry." Max rambled pathetically,running the opposite direction before either of the two could answer,Topa noticed the yellow clad superhero doll falling to the ground.

"You forgot Super Ray- I'll give it back to him next time."

"No,you won't.One of a kind,that man,isn't he?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The pair of musicians entered the Auditorium disguised as janitors,the place was packed with children,Topa looked up at the Stage where he,Natalio and Lila did their first,big performance together,he couldn't help but grin warmly at that.

Right now above the Stage,was happening what seemed to be a...actually very well done Puppet Show.

The only downsides with it seemed to be that all the characters had the same nasal voice and seemed to go through very disturbing issues even Topa himself wasn't sure he could present to children just yet.

Lila.

They ran backstage and watched their conductor have the time of her life with these puppets,some children looked bored,others horrified,others laughing nervously,Lila herself had an almost maniacal smile to her face,she was enjoying this so much.

Maybe Max is right and it's better for her to stay-

"Your face has 'second guessing' written all over it,you know we need her back." remarked Natalio,way busier observing Topa's troubled expression at the moment than the crazy lady traumatizing children onstage.

"Lo sé."

The show was over,Natalio enjoyed it greatly,cheering,applauding,laughing,once the red-haired woman went backstage she was immediately greeted with an armful of tall,bony man.

They both hugged and jumped together,Natalio was more excited than ever,Lila was stiff and awkward but not as much as her usual demeanor,they started talking,both gesticulating all over,Topa couldn't hear them clearly from where he stood,watching them with enchanted eyes,he had no choice but to get closer.

"Oh,this? It's a symbolic engagement ring,Topa has one too,we're engaged." Natalio said with clear emotion to his voice,Lila's eyes were wide.

"Topa,is this true?" she adressed her Captain who had just decided to join them.

"It's true,Lila.We....it's a long time coming,it just feels like it's the next natural step for us." Topa said trying not too choke up,Lila's eyes were welling up,she embraced him with all her might.

She loved this man dearly,despite everything,she knew how miserable he had felt after what happened to Natalio,she was devastated too but the Captain obviously got it worse,by the end of the day,she was just glad he could finally be happy.

It may hurt just a little that it isn't with her.

"I'm so happy for you,Topa!" Lila sobbed.

"I know." was his resoonse,patting her back gently.

Natalio stood by awkwardly,grinning madly until he decided to join the hug,he wanted to cry a little too.

Topa pulled out of the embrance slowly,wiping a few tears from his face.

"Lila,we're getting the crew back together."

* * *

"Lila,will you help us get the others?" Topa asked his companion.

The three of them were inside the ship,trying to figure out who to track next.

"Well,of course,Topa,if I'm here,the others have to be too otherwise there still will be no show." she said matter-of-factly.

"You're....right."

"Hey, I know where the Rulos are! Or at least,Misters Ricardo and Rolando,they said on their Stories that they lost the Talismán and are looking for it."

Natalio said,eagerly showing the pictures on his phone to Lila and Topa.

"The Talismán.....they still had it?" pondered Topa rhetorically.

"This could be dangerous,Topa,we have to find them right away." said Lila.

Topa swallowed and nodded,starting the ship,another worry to occupy his mind,the Talismán,in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous and if broken it very likely will..revert it's powers.

And he'd "lose" Natalio again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon's gonna give Natalio a girlfriend and my blood is boiling but it could be worse,I guess.  
> (Could be his sister or whatever but someone didn't get over Flor De Bievenida yet.)  
> Natalio doesn't like to label himself but if he's absolutely obligated to choose,it would be pansexual.


	4. Dude,have you seen my Purple Tiger? (Carlos & Francis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Rulos messed up big time and lost a purple tiger in the city.  
> The tiger seems to be very good friends with Francis.  
> Topa tries to break the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New season today,can't wait for all my headcanons to be debunked and me angry-writing pretending I don't care.

Rolando and Ricardo were desperately running the streets of the city of Buenos Aires looking for their distinct brother.

How do you lose a big,purple tiger????

They were just messing around with the Talismán,no harm intended,the blue clad Rulo wished Ricardo would be a monkey and the boy just acted like it and it was hilarious.

He hadn't actually TURNED into one.

Now they had no Talismán and no Carlos.

"Hey,young man,you look very worried and lost."

Rolando jumped on his spot,crossing the street distractedly,two seconds from being hit by a car if Natalio hadn't pushed the teen guitarist back.

From the other side of the street,Ricardo waved excitedly alongside a worried Topa,Natalio naturally waved and smiled back.

"I AM worried,Natalete,we lost the Talismán _and_  Carlos is missing." Rolando said,clearly distressed.

"Aaaand Carlos may or may not be looking like a giant tiger-"

"Ricaardoo-" Rolando gritted his teeth.

The bassist instantly gasped and put his hand over his mouth,Natalio and Topa exchanged confused looks once they finally crossed the street and met with each other.

"I'm sorry,Rulo Rolando,what's that about a _Tiger_?" Topa asked cautiously,raising an eyebrow.

"Wellll....Topinator,it's a long storyyy,you see....is that an engagement ring? You and Lila finally-" Rolando started,rubbing the back of his neck nervously and trying to stall his Captain.

"Natalio has one just liiike it,look!" Ricardo pointed eagerly and Rolando did look,hoping for any distraction and laughing despite himself.

"Topiman and Natalito?! You guys lost a bet or something??" Rolando kept on laughing,Ricardo was about to join but stopped himself when both men in question gave them a death stare.

"The rulo distinto knew,but he is not here right now,he is turned into a tiger which is fascinating,if you ask me." Natalio grinned toothily,saying it like this was news and normal to all of them.

Topa looked up nervously at the taller man,fidgeting with the plastic ring he had just taken off his own finger.

"...N-Natalio,maybe...you should t-take these back,it...might not be a good time,Carlos is missing,we don't know who's got the Talismán or where is it,someone might break the spell at any moment and-"

Topa started rambling uncontrollably,putting the small,red object on Natalio's hand, closing the other's palms around it,his throat closing up,he was on the brink of tears.

The Captain was trying to take his hand away but Natalio kept it firm there.

"No,Capitán,I know who I am and I know what I want,we both want this,you wished that I would never lose my memory again and I believe you,no spell or charm will break what took so long for us to have again,so let's just....focus on looking for the purple one,okay?"

Natalio said calming and soothingly,rubbing circles over Topa's hand with his thumb,close to crying himself,Rolando observed mesmerized,he and Ricardo had no idea,but it does look like the both of them,their captain and their luthier fit well together,the chemistry is definitely there.

It might have always been.

Topa nodded to Natalio and they kissed briefly but sweetly,the twins looked away making a face.

"Topi,we're really so-" started Rolando,their Captain turned to the twins with a determined expression,putting his plastic ring back.

"Let's go find Carlos."

* * *

Francis was sitting on a rusted chair,looking his face over in an old dirty mirror,it has been a while since he last applied clown make up,but if he's honest to himself,he still nails it.

He loves this job so much,he missed it badly.

What he didn't miss was having to go back to....this Circus in particular.

His old Family Circus.

He thought he had managed to have them close down,his parents,uncles and aunts never treated him like real family but worst of all is the way they treat the animals,it makes the former waiter's blood boil.

These people are souless and Francis is determined to get these animals out of here.

That is,when he earns enough money with his clown acts to leave this place yet again,once and for all.

Francis didn't have the courage to ask anyone for money,he lost contact with very much all of them anyway and Arnoldo might have borrowed from him to start his life back again in Italy.

Francis scoffed and rolled his eyes,good luck to him.

The curly-haired teen couldn't help but smirk smugly recalling the address he gave Arnoldo to follow once he gets there.

He's in for a pleasant surprise.

There used to be....one person here that usually made it all worth it,someone somewhat quiet and contrived like him but shared many interests and sarcastic remarks,he had green eyes and hair,wore bright green clown get up that slightly resembled a Knight,he would play a very clumsy one,using a styrofoam sword.

Just like Francis,he was timid and silent,until he went upstage and felt free.The former waiter wonders where the guy might be-

"Francis? Is that really you?" a low,surprised voice said,the current clown perked up and looked behind once he spotted bright green spots in the mirror.

"Green Knight?! I can't believe you're still here!!" Francis' olive green eyes shone bright when he spotted his childhood friend.

The former waiter jumped from his chair and held on stiffly but tightly to his green-haired longtime friend,it was good whenever Francis got a chance to hug someone he knew would allow him to stay longer than a second.

Green was definitely one of those people.

Green was also already in his own clown get up,the teen smiled warmly and reached one tentative arm to hug Francis back,barely believing he's getting to have the black-haired clown this close again.

Francis is back here,why? He was supposed to be out there,free,realizing his dream.

He had become somewhat famous,Green knows about Francis traveling around the world on this monorail with Captain Topa's band and crew,that sure sounded like a dream come true.

Why is he back here of all places? 

"Francis,I'm really glad to see you but why-" Green gathered enough courage to speak his mind but was interrupted by a loud roaring nearby,Francis trembled and stood back.

"Green Bean,what was that?"

"It's the new tiger the Circus got,it's beautiful,like I've never seen before,purple fur and bright intense blue eyes,he seemed wild until I gave him popcorn that I wasn't supposed to." Green explained,shrugging,Francis pondered this over.

"Let's go see him."

* * *

Francis and Knight reached the caged tiger,who looked hurt and aprehensive,untrusting of everything that moved.

"Wow...you were right,he's beautiful!" said a wide eyed,fascinated Francis.

"And his place is definitely not here,look!" Green pointed alarmingly at a red wound in the tiger's paw,it didn't look too bad,a little bloodied maybe but it was clearly enough to make the tiger suspiscious of everyone.

"Oh my gosh! Green,get something for his paw!" Francis said in a desperate manner,running closer to the tiger,whose intense eyes seemed to be focusing solely on the really cute,short clown in front of him.

Black,wild,curly hair,dark olive eyes that had a glint of hope to them...charming big nose just like Topa's,distinct pitched voice with a hint of childlike manner to it,unmistakable smile-

The tiger's eyes widened,shining with recognition.

He looks very different from his waiter days but this is definitely Francis,what is he doing here? Carlos was sure their hardworking friend would follow Arnoldo to Italy or keep on doing his waiter job somewhere else.

Still,the current purple tiger is immensely grateful to see a familiar face in here,better yet,Francis' familiar face.

Carlos has been a tiger for only 5 hours and has already suffered more physical pain than in the past 15 years.

Francis carefully opened the cage and reached for the tiger's paw,Carlos flinched instinctively and growled,he knew Francis wouldn't hurt him,he still couldn't help it.

Green ran back breathlessly with the first aid kit,surprisingly he's not that used to running around like this.

Francis took it,checking inside to see what he could use,the tiger only seemed to retrieve back further,the current,short clown sat back on his heels and giant shoes,adorably thoughtful expression adorning his features.

"He's scared,what do we do?" Green tentatively whispered to his friend.

Francis gave the tiger a good once over,he reminded the former waiter of someone.

"He's just a big cat,Bean,if you treat him with respect as anyone should,he shouldn't hurt you." Francis smiled brightly and gap-toothed,Carlos and Green missed that smile so much.

The curly-haired clown reached a confident yet tentative hand at the tiger,he reached behind the large animal's ear and rubbed it delicately,Carlos shuddered but closed his eyes and leaned against the touch,Green Knight was impressed by the scene despite knowing he really shouldn't be,Francis hadn't changed at all.

This was just like old times.

"You know....I naturally gotta give you a name,you remind me of someone back at Captain Topa's monorail,he's tall,secluded but very talented and cares a lot about his brothers and friends,he usually wears purple and your eyes are exactly like his.I'm...gonna call you Carlos." Francis said while applying the gauze around the tiger's paw with perfect expertise despite his distracted rambling.

"You mean Carlos the drummer from Topa y Los Rulos?" Green said with a hint of excitement to his quiet voice.

"Yep,that one." Francis kept concentrated on his work while both the tiger and Green were focused on the former waiter's expressive face.

"But he seems kinda emotionless,detached and only cares about food." Green reasoned,the tiger growled threateningly at the green clown who had seemed friendly before,now he wasn't that sure,Francis chuckled by seeing the tiger's seemingly aggressive display.

"That's....just the way he is,he can't help it but he has always been a good friend,funny,loving,caring,talented....q-quite handsome-" Francis replied rather dreamily,stuttering near the end,rubbing the tiger's 'good paw' to calm him back again.

"So...you...like him?" Green said slowly,the green clown didn't want to be feeling this jealous already,he had JUST met Francis again after years without keeping any contact,it's only natural he'd find someone.

After everything he saw the raven-haired teen (and himself) go through at this damned place,he wished nothing but happiness for Francis,if one of them is destined to get it,it should be him.

"....I..."Francis bit his lip nervously, looking up at the red and yellow tent well above them when his phone started buzzing frantically,it's the first time the former waiter pays attention to it at all today,he unlocks the screen to notice many messages and missed calls from Rolando,Ricardo and even Topa.

What's going on?!

He accepted the newest videocall from Rolando who looked nervous and worried despite himself,Topa,Natalio,Ricardo and Lila behind him also aprehensive,Ricardo and Natalio still waving happily at their crewmember on the other side of the line despite their worried looks.

"Franciscote! Finally! Don't be dead to the world like this,man!" Rolando said with desperation to his voice,Francis rolled his eyes but smiled warmly,motioning the guitarist to get to the point.

"Heeey,who's that?! Is thaaat a new frieeend?" the orange rulo pointed excitedly at the green-haired stranger by Francis' side,who tried to move away from view but was pulled back by Francis.

"Ricardini,there's no time for this-"

"He's Green Knight,an old friend from the Circus and-" Francis happily shook Green's shoulder,Green blushed lightly and dipped his head in classic Francis manner.

"Great! You're already at the Circus!-" exclaimed Rolando.

"It's very obvious,they both look like clowns,hello Blue Clown!!! Hello Green Clown!!! Have you seen a purple tiger?! I'm telling you three would make an excellent show! Capitán,we definitely should go watch them!" Natalio rambled on excitedly and Francis' eyes widened.

"A... purple tiger?" the current clown squeaked,looking ahead at the strangely quiet tiger a few feet away from him and GK.

"Exactly,Francis,the news says your Family Circus got a hold of it with the promise of it being their next big Attraction,the only problem is..." Topa trailed off,not sure how to finish this sentence without it sounding absolutely absurd.

"The Rulos turned Carlos into a tiger with the Talismán and now he's been captured by your old Circus,have you seen him?" Lila said bluntly,tired of all these turns.

Everyone's eyes widened once the purple tiger roared,making his presence known behind Francis and Green,the waiter looked back trying to get a grasp of this insane situation.

"Vos....sos Carlos???" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Life of PI references,we're tired of those,even if the movie's amazing.  
> The Green Knight belongs to FoxFateWrites or better @foxfateart23 on Tumblr,she's lovely and has contributed plenty to the fandom,she's very welcomed and I know she'll like to see her Green in Clown Make Up like Julio-Francis.


	5. The Tale of The Tiger and his Photographer (Carlos & Ricardo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depressed Melody goes back home to Harmony.  
> Rulo Ricardo doesn't really want to pursue music like his brothers do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stop thinking about depressed,bordeline suicidal Melody so she came in the story way sooner than intended.  
> Some time away from this made me think.....of new directions for it.

Melody wandered somewhat aimlessly through the sunny,busy streets of Mexico City.

She knew where she was supposed to go,she did come back all the way here from Argentina after all.

The problem is she's going back home to her family as a failure,worthless,she was unable to do the one job she was born to do: Helping others.

Well..... 

It was another tradition that was passed through generations of her family along with Ballet.

When Melody was a toddler and Harmony wasn't even born yet,she was very insecure about this whole "being born to help" thing,any time she tried,it ended up in disaster and she only made things worse.

Until that day with the kitty up the tree,she tried to climb to get it,the ladder was too heavy for her to carry there.

Pillows.

All the pillows she could find at home and at the neighbors,she got it,made a giant pillow mountain until it reached the poor,scared cat,toddler Melody smiled proudly to herself and called the kitty Symphony.

The beautiful stewardess sniffled and wiped a stubborn tear away,looking vacantly at a tall tree that had no cat or pillows in it.

She brought this upon herself,deep down she knew Natalio would try some sort of come back or revenge on her once he got his memories back.

He couldn't remember anything or even be sure of what was happening when she did it,it wasn't consensual,if it had been the right thing to do,the Captain would still be dating or married to the luthier long ago.

Yes,she knew about the history between Natalio and Capitán Topa,she still did it.

Melody actually knew of a handful of ways she could have brought him back for her Captain yet anytime Topa asked her if she could do it,she would refuse instantly.

Now she will have to pay for it.

The long-haired woman stood in front of the red and yellow picket fence that led to her family's house.

She looked at the frontyard,full of flowers and grass,small trees,the place smelled of incense,so obviously Harmony's doing.

Melody was 6 when Harmony was born,she felt jealous at first,her parents having to give most of the attention to the new baby but as time went on she came around.

The girl adores her,wanted to follow every footstep Melody took,she became an azafata because of her big sister and the brunet woman is so proud of her.

Melody learned to love her and they learned to love nature together.

Melody's bright hazel eyes spotted a hand waving by the window then a familiar smiling face and bright caramel eyes looked back at her with so much surprise,love and longing,it was overwhelming.

Their front door swung open and Harmony skipped quickly yet graciously all the way to her older sister,breathing in and hugging Melody tight by the waist,the long-haired stewardess hugged her baby sister awkwardly,a hand hesitantly reaching up to a light brown braided and nicely adorned ponytail.

Harmony definitely wouldn't be proud of her.

* * *

Ricardo bit his lip in concentration,neatly done eyebrows furrowed,he was passing from his camera to his laptop and editing the photos he just made of his brothers messing with the Talismán.

They were still at it,Carlos had just made Rolando believe he's a giant pochoclo,he's jumping all over the place without getting tired and Carlos is laughing so hard all the neighbors can hear,the tall redhead took mercy on his dimpled trillizo and snapped his fingers.

Rolando came off the trance breathing heavily,leaning against the wooden door that led back inside their kitchen otherwise he would have fallen to the ground in exhaustion,he was gonna get Carlos for this.

"Carlete,what were you thinking?! You just don't know how tiring that was and- where are you going?" Rolando started whining then asked confusedly once their drummer went to sit beside Ricardo on the grass by their backyard.

"I am also tired,hungry....and want to see if I looked good in Rulo Ricardo's pictures." Carlos shrugged,leaning his shoulder against his orange trillizo's,peering through the screen with calculating blue eyes,humming in satisfaction with what he saw.

Rolando rolled his eyes,the rulo guapo didn't have to look to know he looked good in them.

He always does.

Still,it wouldn't hurt to check.

The blue clad Rulo sat beside them and pointed which pictures showed his good side (which was both) and telling the rulo tierno to delete or cut off the ones that had Carlos.

Everyone had left the monorail and amidst it all the Trillizos decided to start their own band without Topa,the twins obviously can sing,now the three of them were supposed to write their own songs and manage their own career from now on.

Except....it has been a week and nothing has been done yet on that regard.

They played videogames,soccer,ping-pong,skateboarded until Rolando got hurt yet again (Carlos and Ricardo sure rewatched that video way too many times),they went to the Beach,sang karaoke just for fun,Ricardo filmed and photographed everything.

The young bassist was quite content with his amateur work,determined expression adorned his adorably handsome features

Finally deciding on voicing the thoughts that have been on his mind these past days.

"Rulos,I don't really want to stay in the Band anymore,I want to be a photographer!!! Isn't it cool??" said Ricardo cheerily,draping both arms around his brothers' shoulders,shaking them and smiling bright,Carlos grinned proudly at his cheerful brother,Rolando's jaw dropped and he flinched away from the embrace.

"¿Estás loco,hermanazo? You can't leave the Band!!! We already don't have Topinator,we _need_  you to stay!" huffed Rolando,standing up and pacing the backyard.

The dimpled trillizo would probably die without admitting but his twin....is the most talented out of the three,Carlos is passionate about his drums,sure,but can't really sing,Rolando is the one who takes the longest to learn new dance steps and routines.

Rulo Ricardo? He nails the three things he's supposed to be good at perfectly,he's a very dedicated bassist,excellent dancer,has an angelic,melodic voice.

The Rulos can't afford to lose him because he decided to....take pictures? What?? Everyone does that with their phones nowadays,their brother's gonna starve.

Yeah,that's what Rolando is worried about,definitely,the well-being of their naive,innocent brother,no personal interests and insecurities involved at all.

No.

"But what if I want to do something else??? We could take a break,do other things we like....like Carlos heeere,he could go to those Rubix Cube Competitions he had always wanted to enteeer." Ricardo reasoned,embracing the rulo distinto sideways with both arms,one hand reaching up with the intention of cupping Carlos' bony cheek for emphasis but stopping aprehensively inches away from doing so.

"Oh,és verdad,pero soy un poco tímido." clarified Carlos flatly,leaning his head slightly forward against Ricardo's expectant touch,who pinched the taller's cheek softly,affectionately,pale skin getting light red and warm under the touch,the raven haired teen chuckled sweetly at that and let go of his cheek,still not loosening the embrace.

Rolando groaned,running a frustrated hand over his once perfectly combed Rulo.

His brothers are acting weirder each day,Carlos was probably the one who gave their sweet bassist those wild ideas.

"Nadie va a ningún hogar,okay? Carlos,my turn to use the Talismán on you,come on." Rolando said with some urgency to his tone,Carlos stood up eagerly,untangling himself from the young bassist's arms,Ricardo rolled his eyes,reluctantly going back to his photos.

This is not over.

The Triplets had gotten a hold of the magic charm before leaving the monorail but were very unaware of the unlimited powers it could give them.

Rolando held the Talismán in front of the tall drummer,Carlos already looked entranced before anything even happened,grinning madly,it was kind of creeping Rolando out but it made Ricardo laugh once he looked up to see why nothing had happened yet.

If Carlos is very honest to himself,which....he always tries to be,he's been putting off for awhile thinking harder about why that laugh and that smile warms his heart so much,why it just feels so right to let the orange clad rulo be closer and affectionate with him when he doesn't see himself allowing even Rolando that most of the time.

Not that the rulo guapo seems to even really want to.

Why does it feel so right to let Ricardo go pursue his dream when it clearly means it will break their band apart? 

Break the band apart shouldn't mean break their relationship apart,but it sure seems like it will.

Carlos didn't realize their bond was this weak,apparently.

"Alright,Carliño! Look at it....with the power _given_ by this Talismán,I-"

"Wait!" Rolando jumped back and groaned once his younger trillizo shouted suddenly from his spot on the ground.

"What is iiit now,Mr Traicionero..."

"You didn't say what you're going to turn him into!!!" exclaimed Ricardo,not really fazed by Rolando's remark,carelessly putting his laptop aside,excited to see whatever Carlos will believe he is next.

"I was about tooooo-" whined Rolando,going back to hanging the pendant in front of a distracted Carlos who looked disaprovingly at how the orange clad trillizo threw aside the laptop.

Carlos knew Ricardo rarely ever finished his photographer work,his brothers were always distracting him with something else or occasionaly he was just really busy with their band.

If Carlos really wants Ricardo to pursue his dream he has to convince Rolando they should let him go-

"Carleteee,look back here-" Rolando is getting antsy and impatient with all this.

"You should let him go." Carlos said in his usual tone,staring back at the young guitarist.

"Let who- we're still on this?? He _can't_ leave,that's settled and final." Rolando said sternly,Carlos held on firmly to the rulo guapo's arm,keeping him in place,bright blue eyes on fire.

"We were born doing this,despite our talent we barely had a choice,he should be able to leave to find out who he is and what he really wants to do." Carlos' monotone was leaning heavily towards ice cold and Rolando gulped,his arm was starting to hurt,he didn't realize Carlos could be this strong.

The teen guitarist glanced nervously down at their sweet trillizo,looking up at both of them with sparkly,expectant big brown eyes,Rolando gulped and looked back at Carlos' determined glare.

"Even if it means breaking up the band?? Breaking up the Rulos???" the dimpled rulo gritted his teeth,not really wanting to be overheard.

"We are brothers,family,I sincerely thought our bond was stronger than this-" Carlos gritted back.

"You guys are taking too long!!! Give me this." Ricardo stood up,snatching the pendant away from Rolando's trembling hold.

The rulo tierno wasn't sure what was going on but he clearly could sense the tension building up,he hates when they fight,none of them ever wins and if they do,it just never feels warranted.

"How do you say the thing??? I always forget-"

Ricardo took a second to think it over,Carlos loosened his death grip on Rolando's arm,pretending to dust the teen guitarist's blue watermelon t-shirt.

"Oooy!!!!! I know!!! Carlos,look here!" Ricardo jumped excitedly,a bit desperate to stop them from fighting before anything even started,Carlos gladly focused his gaze once again on the Talismán the raven-haired cheerful teen was holding up at him.

And perhaps,Carlos was even moreso focused on and entranced by the beautiful dark eyes behind the pendant.

The skilled drummer wasn't exactly hiding his contentment in the fact it will be actually Ricardo to get to enchant him again.

"With the power granted- ...Wait,is it given or granted-"

"Just go,Ricardín!!!"

"With the power _granted_  by this Talismán,Carlos,you're now a real tiger!!!" Ricardo said happily but his and Rolando's expressions changed drastically when their rulo distinto started slowly turning into an actual real tiger in front of their very wide eyes and shocked round faces.

Purple fur started growing all over his body,his nails turning into huge claws,Carlos fell to the ground on his knees,his brothers had rarely if ever seen real tears come out of their taller sibling's eyes yet it was that and deep anguish the last things they saw out of their drummer's 'real face' before it completely turned into a tiger's.

It was such a painful,painful transformation,Rolando instinctively jumped in front of his twin protectively,only remembering how actually terrified of the situation he was after he'd done it.

The blue-eyed purple furred tiger with white stripes stood on his legs and paws in front of the remaining Rulos,towering over them by a foot easily.

Carlos' eyes were vacant but his long,sharp face showed hints of hurt and confusion but also surprise,Ricardo ran to him from behind Rolando.

"Carlos!!!! Look at him,he's scareeeed!!! He must be hurt!" Ricardo hugged the tiger's face down to his own tightly with both arms,like this wasn't a wild animal right in front of him but just still only his purple clad brother.

"Ricardiniiii,what are you doing?! What _did_ you just do?! There's a giant tiger in our backyard,it must be dangerous!!!" Rolando aprehensively tried to pry Ricardo away from newly Tiger Carlos who growled disaprovingly,huge fangs on display,not too happy that Rolando just called him" it".

Ricardo stood back,a bit shaken but his hands did not leave his tiger brother's face,by now,Rolando was several feet away from them,trembling like a leaf.

Carlos did not intend to scare his brothers,but he's not an "It",he's still a Carlos,except now he has this thick fur that feels just so nice when touched,Carlos is not sure he can really handle it.

Or the amplified hearing and sight.This sight is excellent,he can see every single little detail in their backyard,plus the undeniable raw fear on Rolando's face and the unlimited excitement on Ricardo's who still poking every inch of his new furred face.

Both his brother's hearts were beating rapidly and loudly on his enhanced ears,part of the rulo distinto's mind reminds him that he's still hungry and they're very easy,delicious prey merely inches away from him.

"He's not dangerous!!!! He's just Carlos!!! But a big cat with reaaaallyyyy soft fur!!!" Ricardo exclaimed,excitement not leaving his childlike voice and manner for a second,the young bassist nuzzled his nose against the tiger's who purred involuntarily,whiskers moving in the process,tickling the sweet Rulo's cheek,who only giggled and held the giant cat closer.

Rolando couldn't believe what his own eyes were witnessing.

"Hermanete....you _knew_ this would happen?" Rolando said incredulously,still afraid of getting closer.

"No,but it's so cool!!!" Ricardo shrugged,reluctantly putting away from the tiger twice his size,putting the pendant with the Talismán around Carlos' large neck securedly.

"Rulo Ricardo,you have to listen to me,there is a very _real,_ actual _tiger_ inches away from us.What do you think this means????" Rolando grabbed his brother's face forcibly with both hands,wild dark gaze fixed on Ricardo's somehow very calm and soft one,two octaves from yelling in the younger trillizo's face.

Ricardo's eyes widened in realization,mouth agape,he pushed off Rolando's stubborn hold and leaned by the grass where his camera has been abandoned.

"You're right!!!! I almost forgot to take pictures!!!" Ricardo situated himself beside Tiger Carlos,who,if you looked closely,had a hint of his usual grin adorning his current unusual features,the sweet rulo set the camera to selfie mode,draped an arm as far as he could reach around the tiger's neck and smiled bright.

"Ricardiño,wait!!!! Did you-"

It all happened too fast in front of Rolando's horrified eyes.

The bright white flash of the camera hurt the tiger's eyes immensely,Carlos jumped from the hold and kept on jumping wildly,roaring loudly,huge claws and fangs on display,Ricardo was scared of the" wild animal" for the first time ever since Carlos was transformed not even 10 minutes ago.

Different from the Dinosaur pranks,the rulo tierno was stuttering,paralyzed on his spot,his orange customized camera broken to the ground,accidentaly destroyed by Tiger Carlos' strong paws.

Carlos was blinded momentarily,his enhanced senses and lack of others were driving him nuts,being a tiger wasn't as fun as he thought it would be once he transformed.

"Hermanito,get out of there!!" Rolando yelled panicked out of his mind and saw no choice but to run to him.

Tiger Carlos' sight was returning slowly,all he saw was a blur of threatening dark blue running towards a comforting,soothing light orange,Carlos jumped towards the blue light but a flash of that soft orange came in front of it.

Two deafening screams filled Tiger Carlos' mind,he shook his head vigorously and opened his unfocused eyes again to see his bloody claws ingrained into the skin of the sweet bassist's shoulders,going over layers of clothes that were now ripped and drenched in red.

Ricardo wouldn't stop screaming and crying loudly pinned down by what Rolando could only see as a highly dangerous menace.

Carlos felt like a monster,he took the sharp claws off his sweet trillizo's body slowly,Ricardo hissed extremely painfully,Rolando held him down with trembling hands,trying his hardest to stop his twin from moving too much and making things even worse.

But it was hard when even he himself wouldn't stop shaking furiously,the tears running freely from his eyes keeping him from seeing anything clearly anymore.

Carlos hid his bloodied claws back and ran away from the house as quickly as he could,as far as he could go,Rolando was right,in this state,he was nothing but a menace.

The big,purple tiger shook his neck,pendant with the Talismán that provoked this still secured firmly,it was actually itching him a little,but it didn't really matter compared to the pain he just caused upon his hermano tierno.

Carlos only wishes he could say he was sorry.

* * *

"Rulo Ricardo,I'm really sorry,I'm sure Carlos didn't mean it...." Lila said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone,cleaning up his bandages while he told her how they happened.

"I know,Lila,it was my fault,I forgot to turn off the camera's-"

"Does it really matter anymore? He hurt you and Francis is definitely in danger too having him around,we should get there quick.Natalete! I saw a kite just pass by us!"

Said Rolando with faux-determination that not even he was buying.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" yelled Natalio back,he was driving the Nave to Francis' hometown while Lila,Topa and Rolando were sitting on the floor caring for Ricardo's injuries.

"He did nothing to Francis...." protested the teen bassist weakly.

"Nothing....yet." huffed Rolando,crossing his arms stubbornly.

Lila and Topa stood up,Topa patted his shoulder as softly as he could manage,Ricardo appreciated the gesture but it still hurt too much.

"I hope you're happy." the raven-haired bassist whispered to the rulo guapo once he thought Lila and the Captain were out of earshot,curling in on himself a little.

"Ricardiño,why would I be hap-"

"He also broke my camera,I can't afford a new one,it's over,I'm not going anywhere,you won."

"I can make you a new one!" said Natalio excitedly,grinning widely from his seat at the wheel,hearing the entire melancholic conversation clear as the blue sky in front of him.

Rolando stood up,running to the handyman nervously.

"You can't do this,Nataletee!!!" Rolando whispered angrily at the tall-haired man.

"Why?" asked a confused Topa beside them.

"Because he's gonna leave the Rulos if Nataliño here does."

"WHAT?!" Their Captain yelled out without realizing,then covering his mouth right after.

This can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Topa asks Melody to try and get Natalio's memory back in Faro del Sur, she refuses right away without question,says it's impossible,I'm sorry but this only strengthens my theory.  
> What do I even think I'm doing,I don't do action....  
> Yes,it's on purpose that when Francis finds Carlos,he doesn't have the pendant anymore.


End file.
